


Aces

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers Short Stories [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Fear, Hydra (Marvel), Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young ex- Hydra assassin is questioned by Nick Fury in Stark Tower.  May become more than a one-shot.





	Aces

Everyone looks through the one-way mirror to the interrogation room where a girl sits.  Her head is tilted down and her long disheveled brown hair covers her face from view.  Her shoulders are hunched and she seems to be shrinking in on herself, trying to make herself look smaller.

Her arms are on either side of her, large metal cuffs trapping her thin pale wrists.  Her legs are drawn towards her chest and her forehead rests against her knees in a protective manner.  She seems to be unconscious, though she was anything but when she was dragged into the room.

She barely raises her head as the door is pushed open to reveal a man in a large black cloak and an eye patch covering his left eye.  Nick Fury.

He throws a few files onto the metal table and takes a seat across from the girl.  Seconds tick by and the girl seems to be curling in on herself.  She doesn't meet his gaze.

"Who are you?" Fury finally asks, making the girl jump in her seat and her eyes snap to his one eye.  They're a startlingly dark green color filled with horrors that only she can see.  They lock onto his intimidating form, seeming to widen in fear.

"What is your name?" Fury asks, his tone plain and loud as he asks the girl the question.  She just looks at him blankly, not seeming to register the words he's speaking to her.  Fury lets out a loud breath through his nose, making the girl jump in her chair again.

"Do you know your name?" Fury asks, changing tactics.  The girl blinks at him slowly before she shakes her head in a decidedly precise movement.  She looks down again as the man opens a file.

"Aces," Fury says, making the girl sit up in her chair in recognition.  She stares into his eyes, awaiting what seems to be orders.  Bucky frowns as he looks through the mirror, the name familiar to him.  "'Aces' is your code name, according to this file."

The file in question has a large black logo of a skull with tentacles on it.  The HYDRA logo.  The girl doesn't move as she stares at Fury, awaiting a command.

"It says here that your an assassin for HYDRA.  Is that correct?"  Fury asks, staring down at her hitlist.  He stares down at the names and his eyebrows raise.  The names in particular don't resonate with people who SHIELD would consider in the 'safe' category.  They're all leaders or generals in other criminal groups that mysteriously crashed.

He has a feeling that it was HYDRA's doing.  It seems that even other criminal/terrorist groups were a threat that they wanted to destroy.

"Correct."  The girl speaks barely above a whisper, her voice cold and withdrawn.  It's loud enough that it can be heard on the speakers and a few of them hide their shivers at the coldness in her voice.  It has no emotion once so ever.

It reminds them of Bucky when they first found him.

"Do you know how many people you've killed?"  The girl stares at Fury, no emotion shown in her eyes.  "Fifty-three."  A few of the team are shocked at the number, but the emotion in her eyes, or the lack there-of, shocks them even more.

"You seem to be quite the dangerous woman, Aces."  Again, the girl doesn't respond.  "What did HYDRA do to you?"  The question seems to bring the girl out of something as she blinks, the cloudiness fading from her eyes.

They look broken.  "Pain," is all she whispers in that emotionless voice.  "Chair.  Blank."  Bucky's metal hand clenches at the words and a few people glance at him.  They all know that his mind was wiped from some sort of chair, and they all seem to think the same thing.

That chair was used on her.

"They wiped your memory."  It's not a question, it's a statement.  Her eyes meet Fury's only eye and she nods her head slowly, hesitant.  As if afraid of repercussions.  "Do you know where you are?"

The girl blinks and she seems to think the question over.  "Stark Tower," she says slowly, thinking about each word that leaves her mouth.  "Also knows as the Avengers tower."  Her eyebrows furrow as she looks at Fury.

"You are Nicholas Fury."  Her voice is cold, calculating as she says the words.  How she knows where she is, they have no idea.  Fury nods his head at the girl.  "They want me to kill you."  He doesn't seem surprised at the information.

He raises an eyebrow.  "Will you?"  The girl frowns and looks downward as she lowers her legs.  She moves her hands together and looks down at them before raising her eyes again.

"No?" she says, her tone portraying that she doesn't really know the answer.  Her eyebrows pull down more.  "I don't want to."

"You don't want to."  He repeats her statement and she looks into his eye again.  She shakes her head slowly, looking afraid.

"I don't want to kill you," her words come out in a whisper as she begins to curl in on herself.  "I don't want to kill anyone.  But they made me."  Her breath hitches in her throat as she looks at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone.  But it hurt so much..."  Her voice trails off as she blinks down at her hands.  "Will you hurt me?"  Her voice is a whisper.  A confused, terrified whisper.

Fury looks at the girl sadly, as does the rest of the group behind the mirror.  Bucky stares at the girl through the mirror, both hands clenched at his sides.  Not too long ago, he was just like her.  Fearful and panicked.

"No," Fury says, his tone stern with a hint of kindness.  "I'm going to help you."


End file.
